Forever: The Buffy and Angel Movie
by trishandchris4ever
Summary: Buffy must go against former evils before they destory everything she had fought to save. She joins forces with the charmed ones, The cullens and all her friends new and old... but when the love of her life comes knocken will she answer?
1. Prefaced

_so this is the movie Forever and just so u know i dont own any of the charactors besides the ones that arent in the shows Buffy, Angel, Charmed or from the twilight saga._

* * *

_Ghost POV_

_All I could do was watch. Buffy needed me and I couldn't be there for her. All she wanted was Angel and I couldn't help her. I met Buffy and Willow the first day of senior year. I became close with both, well before I was taken away from them… But in that year that I was friends with them was fun. I met Xander and Oz and my boyfriend Jeff. But like I said I was taken away to early…_

_End Ghost POV_

_Buffy walked around the rubble that use to be Wolfman & Heart use to be. It was the last and only place Angel would have been. "Buffy, I don't think he's here." She turned to see her best friend Willow spoke. "I'm sorry Hunny." Buffy turned back to look at the rubble. At that moment she felt all hope she had of finding him go up in smoke…_


	2. Meeting up

**the Disclamer was on the preface

* * *

**

Four months later…

**Buffy's POV**

It had been four months since we left La and went to live in the next city La Verne. It was a small town similar to Sunnydale. It had been a rough few months for all of us. Willow had lost Tara; Xander lost Anya; Dawn had lost her old life and Spike. And I lost the only Man I will ever love. We all had decided we needed to eat so I drove to a little pizza place called Warehouse Pizza.

"Buff?" Xander's voice pulled me out of my trance. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he took a bite out of his pizza. I didn't really know what to say.

I looked up finally. "Nothing, just how things are going to change now that the First is gone." I took a bite of my pizza. "There's going to be no more vamps now."

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

Piper and I were both sitting in the living room going through old photo albums. "Oh my god, look phoebe," I leaned over to see an old picture of my cousin Buffy, Prue, Piper and Me. All of sudden I had a vision. As soon as I came out of it Piper was staring at me. "Phoebe what did you see?"

"We need to call Buffy. I saw that a bunch of Evils are getting ready to go to battle against Buffy." I started to dial the Buffy's number.

"Why would you have a vision of Buffy in battle… did you see anyone else familiar?" Piper asked as Paige walked down stairs.

I had to think back. "I saw Barbas, The Triad, and the Source. I also saw a few unknown vampires. The others were blurry as if I'm not suppose to see them yet." I couldn't wait any longer I dialed our cousin's number.

After three rings she finally picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Buffy it's Phoebe." I said.

_"Hey Phoebe. What's up?"_

"I had a vision. There is a big war coming."

_"Phoebe I destroyed the First. There won't be any more demons or anything coming after me."_

I sighed "I understand but I'm telling you in my vision I saw you and a huge army fighting against a lot of powerful things. Not to mention five of our greatest enemies where in the battle against you."

_"Shit! Which ones?" she asked as voices in the background started asking questions._

"Barbas he uses your greatest fear to destroy you. The Triad uses every power they have to kill you. The Source of All Evil… I think his name kinda speaks for him."

_"Can I get everything together so Xander, Willow, Dawn and I can come over and try to figure everything out?" she asked._

"Ya sure. If I have any more visions I'll call your cell."

_"Thanks cuz for calling and telling me. See you in a few hours. Bye."_

"See Ya. Bye." I hung up and we started getting ready for our cousin to come.

**End Phoebe's POV**

* * *

**_Somewhere in Forks, Washington_**

**_Ghost POV._**

I needed to get everyone together so that the battle would happen the right way. I needed to get the Cullen's to help. I found the Cullen's by just focusing on their name. I had to transform out of my astral mode. Once I was my normal self I began knocking at the door. Carlisle Cullen answered. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"You don't know me, but I was sent here. There is a huge problem down in California that has started."

"Please come in… what is your name?"

"Brittany." I answered.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"I know." I smiled.

We walked till we got to the sitting room. "Brittany will you tell me what you know. My family will be her soon they had to hunt."

"All I know is that an old friend is going to be up against great evils and for some reason The Source has brought back every great evil possible. Including Victoria, James, and Laurent," I saw Carlisle's face shift into a serious face. "These evils together could destroy everything the powers have created Carlisle. My friend right now is on her way to San Francisco, to meet with the Charmed Ones, they are her cousins. She doesn't know that I still exist. I was killed a few years ago." I looked down.

In a matter of seconds Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella came in. they all stared at me. "Everyone this is Brittany."

Rose was the first to speak. "Carlisle what is she doing here?"

Esme walked over to her husband. For the first time since I was back on this earth I was scared. "Little one don't be scared we won't hurt you." I nodded.

"Are you sure the three of them are part of this attack, cause last time I checked I killed 2 out of the three of them and Bella saw Laurent get attacked by the wolfs." Edward asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I sighed, "Listen I know you guys don't trust me but you need to see that I'm trying to make sure everything is in place for when the greater evil comes. You'll need the magic and skills that the Charmed Ones have. You'll need the strength that the slayer has, the heart, wisdom, strength, love, and nurture that the friends of the slayer have. And they need the power that the Cullen clan has."

"I say we help them." Everyone's eyes went to Jasper. "If the three of them come back that means Victoria might try again with the newborns."

Carlisle looked at his family then back at me. "We will help you but we'll have to wait till dark to get to San Francisco so that no one sees us." I nodded "Make sure ever one packs because I don't know how long we'll be there."

**End Ghost POV**

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

We finally had made it to San Francisco. "Buffy are we there yet?" Xander wined again.

"Xander if you ask me that dam question I swear I will stake your ass." I snapped.

About fifteen minutes later we made it to my cousins' houses. "We're here guys." I said as I parked the car.

"Finally!" Xander shouted getting out of the car. "Dam Buff, your cousins sure do have a big house."

"Yeah I know. Hey Xander do me a favor." He nodded, "Do not piss me off by embarrassing me in front of my family again." Last time Xander met Piper, Paige and Phoebe was at my mom's funeral. He tried to hook up with Phoebe, and Cole nearly took his head off with a fireball.

"I learned my lesson last time." He laughed as we all walked up to the door.

It took three knocks and finally Leo answered the door. "Hey Leo." I smiled hugging him.

"Hey Buffy, long time no talk. Sorry that you had to drive all the way here. Even the elders are talking about this." He let us in the house. I smiled when I saw Piper, Phoebe and Paige sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys." I said once I walked into the room. "Thanks again for letting us come on short notice."

"Buffy your family and even if it wasn't world ending stuff, you'd be welcomed here."

"So let's get down to business." Willow said as everyone opened some kind of magic book.

**End Buffy's POV.**

**Third Person POV**

As Buffy and everyone started searching for the clues to the battle someone came to the door. _ Knock…Knock _Leo looked at the girls. "Are we expecting more people?" he asked.

"No one that I know of." Phoebe said getting up. "Piper get ready to freeze them just in case." Piper nodded as Leo opened the door. There he stood the love of Buffy's life.

"Angel?" Tears fell down her cheeks. "It can't be you, we looked everywhere for you. You died I felt it." She stayed frozen in her tracks.

He looked at her, "I don't know how, but I'm here. I was told to come here."

Piper was the next to speak. "Who the hell sent you?"

* * *

_**Please read and Review**_

_**3 Brittany**_


	3. Realization

**_Disclamer on the first chapter

* * *

_**

**_Brittany's POV_**

I could see that Angel had arrived finally at the Halliwell home. Now it was time for the Cullens to arrive. As if on cue the Cullens had finally arrived…

**_Buffy's POV_**

I couldn't move, all I could do was stare at him. _Knock…Knock…Knock, _I could hear someone knocking on the door. But I could move. Leo did as he did before. When he opened the door, there was eight people standing outside.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Esme is my wife and these are our children Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose." They all seem so perfect looking to me. "Uh we were told by a friend we were needed here."

I finally snapped, "Why the hell is everyone saying that they were sent here and that we needed help?" I walk to the living room angry. "God we don't need any help! We have everything under control."

Angel stepped closer. "Buffy the last time you thought you had everything under control Giles, Ms. Calendar, Willow, and Cordelia nearly died as sacrifices."

"Well this time I have my cousins to help." I snapped back. Suddenly as I went to leave I heard my name being called.

_"Buffy…Buffy!" a voice called out._

"I know that voice." I turned to see a ghostly figure in front of me. "Brittany?"

**Brittany's POV.**

_"Buffy…Buffy!" I called out. She needed to hear me._

_"I know that voice." She turned to see my ghostly figure in front of her. "Brittany?"_

"Hey guys." I smiled softly sitting on the stairs of the house. I could tell Buffy's mind was racing, "Buffy relax, and Edward probably has a headache from all the questions going on in your head."

"Leo who is that?" Paige asked as she sat down on one of the chairs.

He shrugged. "I'm Brittany. Buffy and I were friends before I was taken away. I was sent here to gather all of you. You all will be part of the great war between good and evil." I closed my eyes and changed into my human form. Once I opened them I went to stand in the middle of the living room. "It was I who gave Phoebe the vision that she saw, it was I who begged the powers to bring back Angel, and it was I who went to the Cullens for help. Buffy you need these people because they will protect you."

She looked up from the ground, "Why do I need protecting Britt? I'm the slayer."

"Buffy you're… Buffy, you and Angel conceived a baby…" Everyone started looking at the two of them.

After what seemed like forever Esme spoke, "How is that possible? Angel is a vampire. And technology we vampires are dead."

"It was the day he was human." Buffy's eyes went to mine, "he was human the day you went to La to talk to him."

"You're lying. I would've remembered!" She yelled. "Tell me you're lying."

Edward turned and looked over at Jasper. "Could you control the mood in here it's too much for my mind to take." He nodded and all of a sudden everyone started to relax.

"I need to go fucking kill something." She ran out the door not stopping.

I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to take it well. I should've waited till she started seeing that she was pregnant. "I've failed you guys." Tears start to fall down my face.

"Brittany you haven't failed anyone." Willow walked up to me. "I think she just needs time. Um maybe someone should go after her." She looked at Angel, then at the sisters. "I should be here to help with the magic stuff, Giles is on his way. I don't think we have enough room here for the Cullens and ourselves."

"We don't sleep." Carlisle said.

"Oh…"

"I could talk to her." Esme said.

Everyone turned to her. "Esme, you don't have to." I said looking at her.

I looked around the room noticing that someone was missing. "Where did he go?"

**_Buffy's POV_**

This wasn't happening, I can't be pregnant with Angel's child. Brittany was wrong, I wasn't pregnant! "OW!" I fell down. "Dam it!"

For some reason my hands went to my stomach. Could I really be pregnant? He was near I could feel him. I needed to get away I wasn't ready for him to see me.

"Buffy!" The sound of his voice made me go crazy.

I ran for a few minutes till I felt a sudden rush of pain run through me. I looked up and was face to face with a pale faced man with dark blond hair.

"Hello Buffy." He looked at me, for the first time I felt scared.

"Who are you?"I ask holding my stomach backing away.

"Well I'm James, and guess what? I'm going to kill you slayer!" He lunged towards me and just as he was about to attack me Angel dove out of the bush and attacked James. I've never felt so powerless, but it felt as if my strength was there but was being split. Angel finally hurt James enough for us to get away.

"Buffy are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I feel weak Angel." Tears started to fall down. After a few minutes he stood up and took my hand. "Angel why'd you do it?"

I stood there and waited for his answer. "Buffy it was the hardest thing to do, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have turned back the day. You have to understand I had no choice. Your safety has always been more important."

_**Third person POV**_

He loved her that was the love her life, but he'd went behind her back. Could she trust him? "Buffy we need to get back to your cousins' house before any other things attack us." She nodded. They walked to his car, he noticed that her hand was still on her stomach. "Do you really think you're pregnant?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what to think Angel, a lot of things have been happening these last few hours." He nodded.

After about 15 teen minutes passed they were finally at the front door of Halliwell home.

* * *

Read nd Review PLZ

Brittany


	4. Chapter 4

**This part is one of my favorite parts

* * *

**

Phoebe's POV (After Buffy and Angel left)

"Is he crazy? She's going to flip when she sees him." Piper said sitting on the couch. I nodded.

Xander stood up and looked at all of us. "Listen I'm not Deadboy's biggest fan especially after he killed Ms. Calendar, but we all need to get together and try to protect Buffy, she's our main concern." Everyone nodded. "So we all need to start getting down to business and finding out what's suppose to be coming."

I looked over at the Cullen family. "Carlisle, maybe with you guys not needing to sleep you guys can take patrolling for any danger. We can take turns during the night and day."

"That would work for us." He looked over at the short pixie looking girl. "Alice, did you have any luck finding James or Victoria?" she shook her head.

"Your psychic?" I asked.

"Yeah, Why?" she asked me.

"I'm psychic too."** Maybe if both of us are it might gain an advantage.**

"I think your right Phoebe. If we use my sister's ability with yours we could have key advantage over what our enemy is planning." I stood there in shock. "Yes Phoebe I read your mind."

"Ok…"I said slowly. I turned to see the door open and Buffy and Angel walk through the door.

**Buffy's POV**

I walked in and saw everyone staring at me. "What?" I looked down and saw Angel's arms protectively around me. "He's just a little protective right now because I was attacked by some vamp named James."

Carlisle walked closer to me. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Angel, you need to stay close to Buffy, James is a very violent vampire he nearly killed Bella." I could feel Angel nod. "Maybe I should check you out just in case to make sure the baby is ok." I nodded for some strange reason I trusted Carlisle.

"It's not strange to trust Carlisle he's very trustworthy," Edward spoke holding on to Bella.** Edward could you please stay out of my mind.** I asked kindly in my mind. He nodded smiling.

After Carlisle took me upstairs and checked on me we both went downstairs and sat down.

I looked at Phoebe, "So have we figured out what to do about sleeping arrangements?" I asked as Angel sat next to me.

"You guys need to go to Forks, that's where the battle will take place?"

"Then why the hell did we come all the way down here if we're going back up there?" the big muscular vampire asked.

"Emmett Cullen shut your trap. Brittany said she needs us here, and we need to protect this child." Esme said smiling.

"Esme's right." Carlisle looked at me. "Buffy's safety is important. So we need to all get up to Forks to keep Buffy safe." He turned to Brittany, "Can you tell us anything else?"

**Brittany's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_I walked up to the powers that be and knelt. "You called for me."_

_Manu and Alexis were the god and goddess of Love..Alexis walked up to be seen. "Dear child we need your help to guide two lost loves together."_

_Manu walked over next to his love. "Child there is war a pond us. Nikita and Zatron are bringing evils together to erupt a great ware between good and evil. These two loves will be the key factors in the war. " Nikita was the goddess of war and Zatron was the god power._

_I nodded "Who are the two souls? What do you need me to do."_

_Alexis smiled at me. She always had the sweetest smile."The girl is a former friend of yours. Buffy Summers the vampire slayer…"_

_"Buffy and Angelus?" I forgot to not interrupt the gods. "Sorry continue."_

_Manu looked at me and nodded."Yes… Angelus and the slayer conceived a child the day Angelus took back his humanity. The slayer is with child as we speak. Danniella the goddess of fertility planted the baby in the slayer a while ago. We need you to bring together eight vampire warriors, the Charmed Ones, and the slayer's past allies." _

_I nodded. "Alexis, Manu you can trust me."_

_"We know child, which is why if good wins we're going to grant a wish, you're going to go back to your human form forever." Alexis smiled again. "The battle will take place at the same exact time the slayer will go into labor. Usually it would be nine months but because she is the slayer and Danniella is strictly placed the baby into the slayer it will be sooner. Once you return to earth you'll have ten days till she gives birth to the young gift." _

_She turned to her husband then he continued. "Very bad people are going to try to destroy the slayer's child, evils from all of the guardians past will be at this battle. The slayer must never be alone her power is not as powerful." He looked at his wife and continued on "They must all meet at the Charmed Ones home, at that point you may suggest to move everyone to Forks for the battle, but you must not give them all the answers… they must figure most out for themselves."_

_"My question is will she be able to fight after the birth? She is one of the strongest people… they warriors will still need her to fight." I asked._

_"She will be able to as long as you watch over the child." Manu answered. "Now go you must start the process remember you have ten days to get ready for battle." He warned as I felt a push. All of a sudden I was in the heavens I was on earth._

_*End Flashback*_

Buffy's eyes were on me. "Brittany you've got to be kidding me… I'm going to have this child in 8 days why the hell did you take so long to get to me?"

I glared at her "First off I wanted to check on my family, second do you know how hard it is to find a dead vampire without any help? It's very hard! Third I had to get the Cullens here… fourth I had to make sure Phoebe got the vision before anything happened." I was pissed off how can anyone question my judgments?

Carlisle looked at me… "Do you have any clue where Buffy and Angel will be when the baby is born?"

I shook my head. "I honestly don't think Angel is the one that should be with her…" everyone turned to see Rose speak, "I mean yeah he's the dad but he doesn't know how to give birth. It should probably be Carlisle or Esme."

Angel's head looked up and glared at Rose and at that point I knew he was pissed. "Like hell I'm going to stay away from Buffy. She's giving birth my child and I'm not about to miss it!"

Dawn walked in and looked around. "Uh… Brittany there are people outside saying they're looking for you." I looked around shocked.

Who the hell could need me? No one knew I was alive… I walked outside followed by everyone. I was shocked to see Cordiella, Gunn, Wesley and Spike standing there with Manu. I knelt down. "Manu what are you doing on earth?" I kept looking down still knelt down.

"I thought you might need a little more help in battle against the evils." He smiled and I saw him look at Phoebe, Piper and Paige. "I have brought another gift for you three to help with the battle." From behind Manu Prue came walking out. "She is only here to help with the battle, I cannot allow her any longer as she had a funeral on Earth." Tears fell down the newly reunited sisters. He then turned to me. "You've done so wonderful in bringing everyone together child."

"I only did what you asked Manu. I did no more and no less of what you asked of me." I really hoped that it wasn't the end of my time on earth. "Manu, you came here only to deliver these warriors?"

He shook his head. "I came to enlighten all in what the purpose for them is." He turned to Carlisle and Esme. "You two have the greatest purpose of them all you will help the slayer bring her child into this world." He turned to Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Prue and Gunn "You five will help prepare everyone for battle." He turned to Phoebe and Alice "You two will help see what is to come of the battle." He looked at Willow, Piper, and Cordiella "you three must work on the spells that will help you." He turned to Dawn, Xander, Edward and Bella. "You four will help with research along with Wesley and the watcher." I saw him look around for someone as he turned to Phoebe "Where is Balthazar?"

"How should I know?" she snapped.

I glared at her then turned to Manu. "She means no disrespect Manu." He nodded. "I'm sure we will find him. Why is it you need him Manu? " I asked.

"He, the whitelighters and the vampire will patrol for information once you've reached your next destination. The whitelighters will be able to travel anywhere in the country to keep an eye on everything in the world. And Balthazar and the vampire can keep going to the underworld to keep an eye on Nikita and Zatron." I nodded. "Child you are doing a wonderful job please keep it up. The world is in your hands. Do not forget that."

He turned to leave but was stopped by Angel. "What em I suppose to do?" he asked.

"You Angelus are to never leave the slayer's side." Manu warned. "Evil lurks everywhere…" Fading away he left.

Everyone's eyes looked at me. "Phoebe you need to get Cole here."

She looked at me. "Why?"

I turned to her. "That was one of the powers that sent me here. Manu and his wife Alexis are the god and goddess of love, Danniella the one that impregnated Buffy is the goddess of Fertility, Nikita is the goddess of War, Zatron is the god of Power. Nikita and Zatron both refuse to live in the kingdom in the sky they live in the underworld…"

"Britt, I can't just call Cole. I'm still pissed off he tried to become the fucking source."

I looked over at her. "Do you not realize people might die if you don't stop being pissed over something stupid like this?" she looked over at everyone. "We need to start going to the Cullen's place in Forks, we need to get ready now for the battle not later."

* * *

If you want a sneakpeak into the next chapter Review it and ask :)

Read and Review

Brittany :)


End file.
